1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and method of inputting and outputting an image, and more particularly, to an image input/output apparatus and method employing an array ink-jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image input/output apparatus generally includes an input section for reading image information from a document, and an output section for printing an image on a recording medium. The input section is typically one of a document feeding type input unit in which the document is conveyed in a sub scanning direction and a scanning unit is stationary, a flatbed type input unit in which the scanning unit moves in the sub scanning direction and the document is stationary, and a combination type input unit which combines both these types of input units.
Since the image input/output apparatus is spreading from SOHOs (Small Office/Home Offices) to homes, it is necessary to provide a cheap, miniaturized image input/output apparatus.